Perception is an important component of Automatic Driving (AD) as well as for many real life applications and devices which need real time information about the occupation of a given space. Through perception, devices gain crucial information about empty spaces, occupied spaces and information about changes of the environment around the them. However, since the environment around devices may be very dynamic, it is essential for the perception process to be as fast and accurate as possible.
Image sensors, such as cameras, providing pictures of a given predetermined region may be an effective tool to detect features in the environment such as moving vehicles and obstacles. Also, pictures may be an effective tool to determine changes in the environment. But the extraction of relevant features to determine the changes tends to require a considerable amount of pictures and a considerable amount of time.